Aventuras en Hogwarts
by Nara Riddle
Summary: Un año más en Hogwarts, nuevos magos y brujas. ¿Creen que todo acabó cuando Harry terminó el colegio? Pues no. Viene una nueva generación, gente poco conocida, pero que también estudió en este famoso colegio de Escocia. Rose y Anne serán las protagonistas de esta historia, conocerán gente nueva, harán amigos y sobre todo serán parte de aventuras fantásticas en el castillo.


**_Rose Page_**

_"Querido diario,  
Ha pasado una semana desde que cumplí once, me extraña un poco que __mi carta de Beauxbatons no haya llegado… ¿Será que no soy una bruja? __¿He sido todo este tiempo una muggle? Mis hermanos se van en pocos días a __Durmstrang, ya están en su cuarto año. Los echo de menos… Nada ha sido igual __desde que empezaron a ir a ese colegio. A veces los encuentro hablando búlgaro __y no entiendo nada. Todo era mucho mejor cuando éramos pequeños y nuestro padre __nos llevaba a su trabajo en Rumania, desde que van a ese colegio me quedo sola __en casa… Bueno, no completamente sola, te tengo a ti y a Andy. Oh, por cierto, __acá está él, está acostado en mis piernas, parece más una bola de pelo negra __que un gato. Eres el único que me comprende… eres un diario, lo sé, pero… tú __guardas mis secretos, eres mi confidente. Mamá salió temprano al Ministerio, __los mellizos están en casa de unos amigos, y supongo que papá sigue dormido. Él __siempre duerme, aunque es comprensible por el tra…"_

-Rosie...-dijo mi padre entreabriendo la puerta de mi habitación. Dejé mi diario en la mesa de noche y lo miré. Se notaba que acababa de levantarse, aún estaba con su pijama y su cabello estaba todo desordenado, un mechón aquí y otro allá. - Veo que ya estás despierta.

-Papá, tú sabes que siempre estoy despierta a estas horas… Lo extraño es que tú estés despierto- reí un poco.

-Bueno, mamá está trabajando y los mellizos en casa de su amigo búlgaro, creo que se llama Ivan… Así que es hora de que pasemos tiempo juntos, padre e hija, ¿Qué te parece si hacemos el desayuno? Podemos comer lo que tú quieras, ¿Qué te provoca desayunar esta mañana, Rosie? – Uh, es cierto, no paso tiempo con él, y lo veo muy pocas veces, además… Es una oportunidad que desde luego voy a aprovechar.

-Me parece una buena idea- sonreí- ¿Panqueques?

-Panqueques serán-contestó- ¿Vamos?

Asentí. Bajé de mi cama y fui con él hasta la cocina, que estaba en el piso de abajo.

La mayor parte del tiempo suelo hacer mi propio desayuno, o mamá lo deja hecho antes de salir al Ministerio.

Tomé el empaque con los huevos y lo coloqué sobre la mesa.

Los panqueques nunca me han salido muy bien que digamos, tal vez hoy por fin me salgan.

-¿Mezclamos todos los ingredientes juntos o siguiendo la receta?- pregunté.

Papá tomó el libro de recetas de mamá y lo colocó sobre la mesa.

-Sigamos la receta-contestó con una sonrisa. Creo que es la primera vez que lo noto, cuando sonríe se le forman unos hoyuelos a cada lado de su boca.

Es la primera vez, durante mis once años de vida que he visto a mi padre cocinar, y usar… ¿Está usando el delantal de mamá?

Traté de contener la risa, pero supongo que fui muy obvia, la mirada que me dio sólo logró que soltara una carcajada.

-¿Qué?-preguntó riendo él también, contagiado por mi risa- ¿Un hombre no puede usar un delantal?

-Claro que sí, pero ese delantal es rosado y con corazones.-le contesté.

Sonrió como respuesta.

Sacamos los ingredientes, mezclamos, separamos las claras, derretimos la mantequilla, batimos, y media hora después ya estábamos cocinando la mezcla. Del sartén brotaba un olor delicioso.

Mientras papá terminaba de cocinar los panqueques, puse los puestos, saqué mermelada, mantequilla, sirope y fresas.

-¿Cuándo tienes que volver al trabajo?-le pregunté mientras colocaba los cubiertos.

-La próxima semana, quizás.-contestó de espaldas a mí, muy concentrado en el sartén.- Me dieron toda esta semana libre. Podemos salir juntos los cinco, claro, si mamá llega temprano del trabajo.

Sonreí. No muchas veces podíamos pasar tiempo los cinco juntos. Papá pasa la mayor parte del tiempo en Rumania cuidando a los dragones, Mamá trabaja en el departamento de Seguridad Mágica, en las oficinas del Uso Indebido de la Magia. Y eso ocupa mucho tiempo de ambos. Es una gran oportunidad.

Nos sentamos en la mesa y comenzamos a desayunar.

-Tengo varias ideas, pá.-dije- me refiero… a… cosas que podríamos hacer esta semana, ya que estás libre, y si hablamos con Mamá tal vez ella esté de acuerdo, y supongo que los mellizos no tendrán problema… y…

Cuando estoy nerviosa suelo hablar rápido, arrastro las palabras. Al final, no se entiende nada de lo que intento decir.

-Calma, Rosie-dijo- Ya habrá tiempo para planear todo, disfruta tu desayuno.

Solté una risa nerviosa.

Estuvimos comiendo varios minutos en silencio, hasta que oímos un picoteo en la ventana. Papá se levantó de la mesa y fue a abrirla. Una lechuza blanca como la nieve entró y se posó en una mesa de la cocina. Tenía una carta en su pico, probablemente era del trabajo de papá, o los mellizos diciendo que van a quedarse unos días más en casa de ese tal Ivan, espero que no sea así porque estoy muy ansiosa por lo que vayamos a hacer esta semana.

Papá tomó la carta y leyó a quien iba dirigida. Abrió los ojos sorprendido y me miró.

¿Sería…? ¿Al fin tendría mi carta de Beauxbatons?

Se acercó a mí.

-Rosie, esta carta va dirigida a ti-me dijo tratando de contener su emoción- Creo que es tu carta. La de Beauxbatons.

-¡¿En serio?!-exclamé- ¡Ábrela, papá!

Abrió el sobre y saco la carta, sus ojos se movían de un lado a otro por el texto y frunció el ceño.

Oh, no. Oh, no. No me aceptaron. Soy una squib.

Sentía que se me formaba un nudo en la garganta y como se concentraban mis lágrimas en los ojos, mi vista estaba un poco borrosa.

-Rose…-ahí va- es tu carta. Fuiste aceptada. Pero no en Beauxbatons.

-¿Qué?-contesté con la voz entrecortada.

-Fuiste aceptada en Hogwarts-sonrió un poco- No era lo que esperábamos, pero no te pongas mal, Hogwarts es un buen colegio. Habrán chicos de tu edad, y te seleccionaran en una casa donde estarás con gente que comparte tus mismos pasatiempos y cualidades. Y lo mejor, es que el colegio queda en Escocia.

-Eso está bien…-dije, estaba un poco desganada porque no me esperaba eso, pero la idea de ir a Hogwarts ya no sonaba tan mal.

-Las clases comienzan el primero de Septiembre-dijo- te dejaremos en el andén 9 ¾, van al colegio en tren. Puedes aprovechar de ir haciendo amigos ahí. Oh, no aguanto las ganas de contarle a Mamá…

Magos y brujas de mi edad… como yo. Creo que después de todo no seremos sólo Andy, mi diario y yo. Aprenderé a controlar mi magia en un colegio. Aunque sé lo básico. Teniendo ambos padres magos tienes una buena base para ir a un colegio de magia. No sé cómo harán los hijos de muggles para no perderse.

Caí en cuenta.

-Papá, ¿quién cuidará a Andy?-pregunté alarmada. Si Andy no podía ir, entonces yo tampoco iba.

-Puedes llevar a Andy, en Hogwarts aceptan gatos.-me contestó.

Bien, está arreglado. Vamos a Hogwarts.

Sonreí y volví a centrar mi atención en mi plato. Después de todo, las cosas ya no se veían tan mal.

* * *

Déjenme un review con su opinión de la historia. No estoy segura si debería continuarla, es la primera vez que escribo sobre OC's. Ustedes diganme.


End file.
